cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministries of Disparu
The ministries of Disparu are under the Executive Branch, and are responsible for the day-to-day activities of the Government of Disparu. There are currently twelve ministries on the federal level, while the number of ministries on the provincial level varies by province. Federal-level ministries are usually responsible for nationwide issues and events, while the provincial level ministries are only responsible for provincial issues. Under the Constitution of Disparu, all ministries on the federal level, with the exception of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Science and Technology, must also exist on the provincial level. These provincial-level ministries may not be removed by the Provincial Government, and are generally responsible for most affairs. Provincial Governments may create and destroy additional ministries that only exist on a provincial level. Provincial ministries that have a federal counterpart may make their own decisions, but their decisions may be overridden by the federal ministries. Federal ministries may be merged or removed with the approval of the Executive Triumvir. If the ministry is removed, its existing responsibilities must be transferred to another ministry. This does not apply if the ministry did not have any responsibilities upon its removal. Federal-level ministries Ministry of Environment The Ministry of Environment (French: Ministère de l'Environnement) is responsible for the protection, improvement and management of Disparu's overall environment. The Ministry of Environment has the ability to create or amend environmental policies and laws. The Ministry of Environment occasionally works with the Ministry of Health on certain issues that involve health and the environment, and also works with the Ministry of Resources on certain issues such as . The Ministry of Environment publishes regular reports on the state of the Disparuean environment, such as and levels, and the size of the in Disparu's Arctic regions. The Ministry usually works with provincial-level Ministries of Environment on several issues. The Ministry of Environment has the following departments under it; the National Weather Agency and the Volcanics and Seismology Agency. Ministers: # Erika Gardenia (Green Party, 2009-2010) # Tory Lund (Green Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance (French: Ministère des Finances) is responsible for most of Disparu's financial matters and issues, as well as the management of taxes. The Ministry partially shares this responsibility with the Commons of Disparu. The Ministry of Finance is responsible for the production of banknotes and the minting of coins, as well as the management of the Disparuean national budget. The Ministry is also responsible for the observation and tracking of the Disparuean economy and other financial matters. The Ministry partially owns and manages the Eterna Stock Exchange in Eterna, Coronet. Ministers: # Aaron Yvonne (Empire Party, 2009- ) Ministry of Culture The Ministry of Culture (French: Ministère de la Culture) is responsible for the protection of Disparu's (but mostly French) heritage, as well as the promotion of cultural expression. The Ministry was created and added to the list of core ministries in the Constitution of Disparu during the Democratic Party's reforms to the government structure. The Ministry is responsible for the protection of promotion of Disparuean heritage and arts. The Ministry works with each province's Ministry of Culture to promote Disparuean and provincial culture. Ministers: # Roch Labrecque (Parti Français, 2010- ) Ministry of Foreign Affairs As its name states, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (French: Ministère des Affaires Etrangères) is responsible for all of Disparu's interactions with other sovereign nations, such as trade, treaties, diplomatic missions, tech deals and foreign policies. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is considered to be the most important ministry in the Executive Branch, and it is the one of the two ministries that only exist on the federal level. The Minister of Foreign Affairs has the ability to sign or recommend treaties with other nations, however it must remain responsible to the Government. All messages from other nations are received by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs before being processed or forwarded to the proper government agency. Ministers: # Wallace Muddkip (Democratic Party, 2009-2010) # Lilian Meridian (Empire Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Defence The Ministry of Defence (French: Ministère de la Défense) is responsible for the defence of Disparu's territories, as well as the management of national security forces such as the Disparuean Forces and the Royal Disparuean Guard. The Ministry of Defence exists in the provincial level as the Ministry of Security. The Minister of Defence's input is usually required when signing military treaties with other nations. The Ministry of Defence also has the ability to change Disparu's levels as specified by the Constitution of Disparu. Ministers: # Terry Palkia (Democratic party, 2009-2010) # Todd Snap (Empire Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Education The Ministry of Education (French: Ministère de l'Education) is responsible for the educational policies and the management of the public school system on a national level. The Ministry also manages Government-sponsored academic contests and , as well as the public system. The federal-level ministry wields little power, and merely acts as a coordinator for the provincial-level Ministries of Education. Most power is held by the provincial ministries. However, the federal-level Ministry may still override certain policies and decisions by the provincial ministries. Ministers: # Blaine Incendie (Democratic Party, 2009-2010) # Gary Oak (Empire Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Development and Infrastructure The Ministry of Development and Infrastructure (French: Ministère du Développement et de l'Infrastructure) is responsible for the development of , improvements, wonders, land, infrastructure and other public utilities and systems. The Ministry regularly works together with other Ministries that require to develop or build a new public utility. The federal-level Ministry works as a coordinator and supervisor of provincial-level Ministries of Development and Infrastructure. Most of the work is done on a provincial level. Ministers: # Giovanni Fusée (Empire Party, 2009-2010) # Armand Hervieux (Communist Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Science and Technology The Ministry of Science and Technology (French: Ministère de la Science et la Technologie) is responsible for the management, maintenance and development of Disparu's technological capabilities, as well as the management of the Government of Disparu's computer systems. The Ministry is one of the two ministries that only exist on the federal level. During times of war, the Ministry of Science and Technology works with the Ministry of Defence to develop more advanced weaponry and to protect Disparuean computer networks from . The Ministry also maintains Disparu's , .dp. Ministers: # Samuel Oak (Democratic Party, 2009-2010) # Isabelle Auberjonois (Communist Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Health The Ministry of Health (French: Ministère de la Santé) is responsible for the management of Disparu's health care system, setting health policies and the licensing of . Like the Ministry of Education, the federal level ministry only acts as a supervisor and a coordinator to the provincial level Ministries of Health, which does most of the work. The Ministry of Health is infamous for its aggressive policies against and . The Ministry occasionally works with the Ministry of Environment on certain issues, such as the effects of on human health. Ministers: # Paige Joy (Green Party, 2009-2010) # Verney Dupéré (Communist Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Citizenship and Immigration Ministers: # Bertha Stone (Empire Party, 2009- ) Ministry of Resources Ministers: # Winona Bayleef (Green Party, 2009-2010) # Thorton Steel (Democratic Party, 2010- ) Ministry of Transportation Ministers: # Isis Incognito (Empire Party, 2010- ) Category:Executive Branch of Disparu